Inkay Line/USUM
Inkay can be found in Route 1-Hau'oli Outskirts and Poni Wilds Malamar makes a return in USUM Alola, and now can do much more for one's team that what one would expect from XY. Many bosses of this game are Totem Pokemon, which have their signature Stat Boost Aura at the start of a Totem Battle. Guess what?? Inkay's Signature move, Topsy Turvy can reverse all of them. Since it's the only Pokemon with Contrary as its normal ability, it can handle stat debuffing moves, and pull off Superpower sweeps towards the endgame. And with much easier access to the Ability Capsule in Royal Avenue (get 10 45k+ Surfs, you're done), getting one is much easier than before! It is hampered by the fact that it very often becomes dead weight around the mid-game Akala island, and the fact that half the totems and one Major boss (ya boi Guzma!) have Bug STAB/Coverage,along with the Fairies in Alola does restrict the situations it can successfully be applied in. But if you play your cards deviously, Malamar can become a major asset to your team. It is a very good support Pokemon - it won't be winning major battles, but it will make them much easier for you to handle. Important Matchups * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): Foul Play runs off the other guy's Attack Stat, so Foul Play 2HKOs Yungoos, and 2-3 HKOs Smeargle. Contrary variants should be able to take Yungoos's Leers with ease; Suction Cups ones may want to set up Reflect. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Reflect helps the matchup. Seriously. Gumshoos is a guaranteed 3HKO with Foul Play - but setting up Reflect at the start is helpful, for both Contrary and Suction Cups Variants. Raticate is harder due to its Dark typing - Bite can 2HKO Inkay without Reflect. Do note that if you level up to level 15, you get access to Topsy Turvy - which can reverse the Totem Aura's to -1 Def, making the fight much easier. * Dulse/Soliera (Seaward Cave): Furfrou is too strong. No. * Hau (Route 3): He leads with his starter for most of the Rival battles, all the starters are 3HKOed, be careful around Popplio. Noibat and Pikachu are 2HKOed, just heal up when needed. * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Due to a lack of Psychic STAB, Inkay is more of a support 'mon here - it can set up Reflect. Foul Play, even though they have EVs in Attack, won't be that effective, and their moves are neutral. Peck sucks. * Hau (Paniola Town): Hau is a bloody cheater. All the starters are 3HKOed by Foul Play, while Inkay can survive 1 Breakneck Blitz from full health. Torracat is the safest of the starters, Dartrix is a bit risky due to Razor Leaf being pretty hard hitting and crits, while you shouldn't go for Brionne. The others are easy though - spam Foul Play, and watch then 2-3HKO themselves. * Gladion (Route 5): You should be able to 4HKO the lead Zorua (it looks like a Zubat ok), and 3HKO the Zubat with Foul Play. Type:Null is 3HKOed by Foul Play, but it can 3HKO with Tackle in return, and is faster. Heal or set up Reflect. * Totem Araquanid (Brooklet Hill): I heard this bug likes calamari. * Dulse/Soliera (Paniola Ranch): Do get to 21 for this fight - Psybeam makes it a better matchup for Dulse at least, being a guaranteed 2HKO. Soliera's Gentle version makes Foul Play the preferred choice - being able to 2HKO (3 at worst). * Battle Royal (Royal Park): Get someone else for this fight; the others hit too hard, and Inkay can't quickly KO anyone in the fight. * Totem Marowak (Wela Volcano Park): This Totem is one heck of a pain. You thought that Thick Club could be used against it? THINK AGAIN. I ran some test battles, and it can tank a critical Foul Play from it, often goes for Detect on the first turn, and can hit hard with Flame Wheel and even OHKO if Inkay is equal or less than 2-3 levels above it. This is one of those few battles where Contrary works against it, since you can't stack up X Defenses at the start of the battle. Even Reflect only helps against half the set, since ally Salazzle's Poison Gas+Venoshock, coupled with Hex from the Totem can easily OHKO the poor squid. Suction Cups variants can put in a X Defense and X Sp.Def, and 2HKO with Foul Play, and 2HKO with Salazzle with Psybeam. Topsy Turvy can reverse the Speed boost at the start, increasing Inkay's odds of winning this alone, but don't count on it. You can either use Inkay for support or set-up and beat it, but this is not an easy fight for Inkay. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): X-Scissor? Nah. But do note that if Comfey's Flower Shield boosts Lurantis's Defense too much, you can switch in Inkay on the charging turn of Solar Blade i.e it comes out while its charging, and fire off a Topsy Turvy on the next turn (my Lonely one tanked the Solar Blade from level 26), reversing the stat boosts, and making it much easier to kill with a Physical mon. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Golbat is 3HKOed by Foul Play, but can do the same in return with Wing Attack, and it outspeeds by a lot, so healing is needed for fighting against it. Salandit outspeeds and will 2HKO with Dragon Rage, so bad idea, unless the AI starts spamming Flame Burst, which is a 3HKO without Poison Damage (mind that, since it also has Poison Gas). Psybeam is a 2HKO. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): The lead Anorith is a no-go due to its Bug Bite. The rest of the battle isn't easy, even with Eviolite. Giga Drain from Lileep is a 4-5HKO, while Foul play can just 5HKO, not counting for Giga Drain healing. If it does get an Ancient Power boost, Topsy Turvy it. Lycanroc is 2HKOed by Foul Play - but Continental Crush is an OHKO. Not a good matchup, fighting it is not recommended. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Nihilego 2HKOes Eviolite Inkay, and 3HKOes Malamar. Avoid. * Hau (Malie City):'''Inkay is better off evolved in this fight. Don't battle him with an Inkay, even with Eviolite. Foul Play 2HKOed Torracat, while Fire Fang is a 3-4HKO. Inferno Overdrive makes it into a 2HKO, so heal up if he uses a Z-Move. Dartrix is 3HKOed with Foul Play, while Razor Leaf/Pluck is a 4HKO. Bloom Doom, as well as at least 2 critical Razor Leafs, make it a 3HKO. As for Brionne, Foul Play is a 3HKO, while its Disarming Voice is a also a 3HKO. Bubblebeam is a 4HKO, 3 if he goes for Hydro Vortex. Vaporeon is 3HKOed by Foul Play, while it can 3HKO in return with Water Pulse. You should be able to outspeed provided you have at least a minimum of 48 Speed. Flareon has a good shot of being OHKOed by Foul Play, while Fire Fang is a 3HKO. Leafeon is 2-3HKOed by Foul Play, but Giga Drain is a 4HKO, 3 if you have low Special Defense, and heals up to a fifth of its health, so this one is a bit of a prolonged battle. Noibat is 2HKOed by Foul Play. Tauros is 2HKOed by Foul Play, while it can just 3HKO with Horn Attack. Be careful though. Raichu is OHKOed by Foul Play, while even a critical Electro Ball * '''Totem Togedemaru (Hokulani Observatory): Topsy Turvy makes this a cakewalk, -2 Def is definitely a laughing matter, especially when Malamar 3HKOes Togedemaru with Foul Play. Skarmory is a 4-5HKO though. You can switch to something like Mudsdale after the Turvy to clean up. * Guzma (Malie Garden): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA . . . deep breath . . . AHAHAHAHAHAHA'NO' * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): It has Leech Life. Just no. * Plumeria (Route 15): Golbat is 2HKOed by Psychic, while it can 3HKO back with Wing Attack. Salazzle outspeeds and 2HKOes with its STAB Flamethrower/Sludge Bomb, so pick up the Psychium Z and Shattered Psyche it, which OHKOs. Just heal up in between if possible. * Guzma (Shady House): Just why would you send it out against him again? * Gladion (Aether House): Lead Golbat (yes, Golbat) is 2HKOed by Psycho Cut, while Wing Attack is a 3HKO. The Zoroark is disguised as Type:Null, so if you see a level 42 Type:Null, it's the Zoroark and you can 3HKO with Foul Play. However, Hyper Voice is also a 3HKO. Avoid Type:Null, it has X-Scissor. * Nanu (Malie City): Immune to one STAB, and resisting the other, Nanu is too hard for Malamar. Avoid. Unless you have Superpower... * Faba (Aether Paradise): Black Hole Eclipse OHKO. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Avoid the Ledian, since it can OHKO with Bug Buzz. Pupitar is a bit bulky to finish off, so you can let Hau deal with it or switch in later on. Claydol is 3HKOed by Foul Play, but can 3HKO back with Earth Power if your Sp.Def is less than 88, above that it 4HKOes. Waterfall/Crunch does about 50%, so be careful while OHKOing with Foul Play. Hypno 2-3HKOes with Focus Blast, and Hypnosis is a pain, so get that OHKO with Black Hole Eclipse. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH FOR YOUR MALAMAR?? * Dulse/Soliera (Aether Paradise): Dulse is the physical variant, so if he uses an X Defense, Topsy Turvy it and nuke with Z-Psycho Cut Shattered Psyche. Soliera is specially bulky and can be OHKOed on turn 1 with Shattered Psyche. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Clefable has SE Moonblast, so no. Milotic is too strong with Hydro Pump (2HKO), and so is Lilligant with Petal Dance (2HKO) on its own (Both are 3-4HKOes with whatever move you use). Lopunny is 2HKOed by Superpower (from +0), however, if you don't have Contrary, it can KO with a crit Dizzy Punch on the second turn. Don't fight Bewear without Contrary, but even with with Contrary, make sure Malamar isn't below 60% HP when it is being sent out, since Take Down does over 50%. You can pull off 1 Superpower in this time, bringing the Take Down from a 2 to 3HKO. Heal, then go for Shattered Psyche, which OHKOs Bewear. * Dulse/Soliera (Vast Poni Canyon): Repeat what you did for Aether Paradise. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): Topsy Turvy on the first turn. OHKO with Shattered Psyche. Deal with ally Noivern as you see fit. Next! * Dusk Mane Necrozma (Altar of the Sunne, Ultra Sun only): Night Slash 2HKO * Dawn Wings Necrozma (Altar of the Moone, Ultra Moon only): Prism Armor is definitely a downgrade from Shadow Shield, but at least it covers SE hits, meaning Night Slash is another 2HKO. Okay, this is where you must make an important choice. Read the rest of the review before contemplating this. The best strategy for the next two of the following major battles, relies a lot on one item - the Focus Sash, available from beating the Route Boss of Poni Wilds. Since you have one, using it for one battle, means leaving Malamar out for the second, unless you wish to gamble. So, make your choice carefully and don't jump in the wormhole just yet, and check which battle can be done without Malamar. * Ultra Necrozma (Megalo Tower): This is the first of the two battles, where Malamar has to use the Focus Sash to help it survive guaranteed. Slap the Sash, tank one Dragon Pulse, sash kicks in, and then use Topsy Turvy. If you're sure that Dragon Pulse 3HKOes from -1, stay in, heal up and 2HKO with Night Slash. If you're not sure, heal up after using Topsy Turvy , and then see whether Dragon Pulse is a 2 or 3HKO. Suction Cups variants can utilise X SpDef - Contrary ones must rely on their own Special Defense. * Mina (Seafolk Village, Fairy-type): Don't bother. * Ilima (Hau'oli Cemetery, Normal-type): Superpower OHKOs all 3 of his team, so while Suction Cups ones can only take on Gumshoos and maybe later on Komala if you switch out, but Contrary mons make this into a clean sweep. GG for them. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, Ultra Sun only): Night Slash OHKOs Trevenant, avoid Shiinotic (Moonblast) and Tsareena (U-Turn). * Lana (Lush Jungle, Water-type, Ultra Moon only): Contrary Malamar can sweep with Superpower halfway - it 2HKOes Lanturn and OHKOs Cloyster from +0. But it'll probably get stopped midway by Araquanid. Cloyster is 2HKOed by Superpower from +0. Suction Cups ones though can 3HKO Lanturn with Night Slash, but risk getting 2HKOed by Hydro Pump. Don't go for Cloyster then though. * Kiawe (Wela Volcano Park, Fire-type):'''They hit like a truck physically, so Suction Cups ones should go for X Defense before spamming Night Slash and 2-3HKOing everything. Contrary versions can use Superpower once on the Arcanine and then sweep with Night Slash. Heal as necessary. * '''Sophocles (Hokulani Observatory, Electric-type, Ultra Sun only): Don't challenge him with Suction Cups Malamar. Even Contrary Malamar face problems, since his Togedemaru knows Fell Stinger (but it's a 3-4HKO), and Magnezone hits very hard and has Defense EVs. Still Superpower should 2-3HKO. Avoid Golem - it has Steamroller. * Nanu (Aether House, Dark-type, Ultra Moon only): Suction Cups Variants can only handle the lead Sableye, and 3HKO with Night Slash. Contrary ones can spam Superpower after beating the Sableye. Just keep an eye on the health though - even neutral Black Hole Eclipse hurts. * Totem Ribombee (Seafolk Village): This is the second of the battles, where the best strategy for the fight comes from utilising the Focus Sash. Got lucky with Necrozma, but need help for Ribombee? Focus Sash Malamar can inverse the +2 Stat boost to -2, making it into a non issue. Enough of a non issue to actually avoid getting KOed by quad effective Bug Buzz. Then switch out to what you have that counter this Totem (Rocks recommend) and win the fight easily. Now here is another thing. Beating Necrozma/Ribombee is possible by using the Quick Claw. Now with a 20% chance of activating, it is possible for Malamar to kill Ultra Necrozma and reverse Ribombee's aura without Focus Sash. It is inherently risky, as there is an 80% chance of getting OHKOed, but look on the bright side! 20% chance to pull it off and preserve the Sash! It is a last ditch option though, like if you forget to take the Focus Sash and enter Ultra Megalopolis, but it's something. Heck, I pulled both Necrozma and Ribombee with Quick Claw! (still, banking on 1/5 odds is not a good idea in nuzlockes.) * Hapu (Exeggutor Island, Ground-type): Suction Cups Malamar should just KO the Golurk with Night Slash and get out - however, Contrary ones can sweep with Superpower after that. It should 2-3HKO Gastrodon/Flygon/Mudsdale, but after that should just plain OHKO everything. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila):'''Avoid the Crobat if you have Suction Cups, but Superpower from Contrary should make its Acrobatics a 3HKO, allowing you to OHKO with Psycho Cut. Superpower OHKOs both Lucario and Zoroark, so you shouldn't be worried about Illusion. Silvally still has X-Scissor, so nope. * '''Elite Four Molayne (Pokémon League, Steel-type): Please, get yourself Contrary for the Elite 4, it should be easy enough now. Once you set up enough Superpowers (3 is recommended before switching to Night Slash) on it, you can sweep everything. Night Slash Magnezone, Metagross and Dugtrio, and Superpower Bisharp (Since it has Defense EVs, it may survive Night Slash and OHKO back with X-Scissor). * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): Suction Cups variants are just situational - Contrary ones can start sweeping after knocking out the lead Armaldo. Setup on whatever comes in and WHAM! * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): You can't set up Superpowers here sadly, or else it would have been gg. Banette should be 2HKOed by Night Slash, just watch out for Infestation (but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem.) Drifblim is Drifblim, so 3-4HKO with Night Slash, but it might pass along boosts or Aftermath might KO if it's been using Ominous Wind, so just be careful. Dhelmise is 3HKOed, but it can't do much more than a 3-4HKO, so you'll be fine. Avoid Froslass, since it's faster and can OHKO or freeze with Blizzard - if you are sure you can take a hit, you should be able to KO with Night Slash. Lastly, Palossand is very bulky, and can fire off Never-Ending Nightmare, so fighting it is not recommended, but you can still 3-4HKO with Night Slash. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Malamar struggles, since Night Slash can't KO before their moves KO, and Superpower sweeps are problematic due to their resistance to Fighting. You might want to give this a pass - Malamar already sweeps 3 out of 4 Elite 4 members, isn't that enough? * Hau (Pokémon League): Night Slash OHKOs Raichu. Focus Miss can't do that. Flareon and Vaporeon hit very hard and furthermore, all the Eeveelutions have Charm & Baby-Doll Eyes (Seriously, who does that?), making you either waste Superpowers or Healing items, so give them a pass if you're Suction Cups Malamar. However, Contrary Malamar may get free boosts off Leafeon. Tauros hits hard with Double Edge, but Superpower does enough that it can pick off a weakened Tauros after Double Edge, but if it does survive Recoil+Superpower, switch out. Noivern is a non-issue, just spam Night Slash/Psycho Cut. Crabominable is 2HKOed by Superpower, but do have more than 111 Speed, or else it will 2HKO with Ice Hammer. For the starters, avoid Primarina as Moonblast OHKOs, OHKO Decidueye with Night Slash, and avoid Incineroar as Inferno Overdrive OHKOs. * Post-Game: Rainbow Rocket has a distinct lack of Auras and Setup fodder. You might beat Dialga-version Cyrus with Superpower maybe? Moves Inkay starts of with Constrict, Tackle and Peck, and Reflect, when you catch it in the Hau'oli Outskirts. It learns Foul Play at level 8, a very good and early STAB move running off the opponent's attack stat. At level 12, it learns Swagger, but due to the Confusion nerf in gen 7, SwagPlay as a strategy is not recommended. At 13, it gets Psywave , an okayish attack, but at 15, it learns its signature move Topsy Turvy, which is basically essential to defeat several opponents (and to stop set-ups), but is inaccessible for Poni Wilds Inkay until the League, hence making those useless for Necrozma or Ribombee. Inkay learns Hypnosis at level 18, a neat move, followed by actual Psychic STAB in the form of Psybeam at level 21. It learns Switcheroo at 23, which is very situational, and Payback at 27, again situational and is outclassed by Foul Play. A level after Inkay can evolve, Malamar learns Light Screen at 31, which is the lowest move an Inkay caught in the Poni Wilds can have. It also learns Pluck at 35, which isn't very useful, and Psycho Cut at 39, which is its best Psychic STAB, so learn it. At 43, Malamar learns Slash, which pales in comparison with its brothers Psycho Cut, and Night Slash at 46. Lastly, it learns the great Superpower at 48, which makes for great sweeps with Contrary. In TM moves, it learns some neat Special Coverage in Psychic (useful holdover till Psycho Cut),Thunderbolt and Flamethrower of all things, and stuff like Aerial Ace ,Rock Slide and all the Dark TMs found in the main game like Payback, Thief, Brutal Swing, etc. As for Tutor Moves, the only notable move it learns is Signal Beam, with the Throat Chop and Knock Off tutor being postgame exclusive. Recommended Moveset: Main Game:Foul Play-> Night Slash (upgrade), Psycho Cut, Topsy Turvy, Move of choice League:Superpower, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Topsy Turvy/Move of choice Recommended Teammates *'Anything that counters Bug-types:' Like seriously, the only thing stopping Malamar overtaking Alola and RULE IT FOR ALL ETERNITY WITH AN IRON TENTACLE MWAHAHAHHA - is the prevalence of Bug-types, Bug-type users and Bug-type coverage in the region. Whether its a good resist or a good offensive matchup, some Bug Spray is always appreciated. **''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Lycanroc (all 3), Arcanine, Magnezone, Alolan-Golem, Alolan-Marowak, Talonflame, Toucannon, Mudsdale, so basically anything that can counter/wall Guzma.'' *'Poison or Steel types"' Fairies are the only other weakness this squid has, so Poison and Steel mons that can take on threats like Ribombee, Mina and Hau's Primarina are very useful. **''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Magnezone, Alola-Muk, Alola-Dugtrio, Naganadel, Toxapex, Skarmory, Metagross'' *'Strong Attackers:' Like I've said before, Malamar is a supporter for most of the game - it only shows off its true colors by sweeping most of the endgame with strong Superpowers, Psycho Cuts and Night Slashes. Good strong attackers that can handle the threats Malamar has weakened are needed, especially in the mid-game, where Inkay begins to lose steam. **''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Lycanroc, Incineroar, Alakazam, Toucannon, Mudsdale, Talonflame, Magnezone, Crobat, Gengar, Alolan-Golem, Furfrou, etc'' Other Inkay's stats Malamar's Stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that boosts Attack or Speed is best, but there is no perfect Nature, since Special Attack is needed for the period between Psybeam and Psycho Cut. Even Special Defense or Defense is appreciated, especially for Contrary variants that can't externally boost their defenses, so that they can tank a few hits without X Items. * What Ability do I want? Now this has become tricky. Once upon a time, you had an ability and you were stuck with it, but USUM now allows for Ability Capsules to be gained easily (thanks Mantine Surf!), so now you can choose between Contrary and Suction Cups. While Contrary is awesome without doubt, Suction Cups allows the use of X Items, which is useful against certain battles like Totem Marowak and Ultra Necrozma, so the safest suggestion here is to keep/switch to Suction Cups for the totems, then to Contrary for Lusamine, then back to Suction Cups for Ultra-Necrozma, then back to Contrary for the end game. But this is tedious, and Contrary can handle itself most of the time, so you can either keep Contrary or just make the switch from Suction Cups to Contrary once. Do note that Contrary is a must for the endgame League, so yeah Contrary it is. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Before Malie Hau is best. Do keep your DS upside down though. * How good is the Inkay line in a Nuzlocke? Great Pokemon, give this guy a chance and it will never let you down. Great supporter and end-game sweeper, it very much helps in surviving the new and improved Alola. Inkay Line's type matchups: *'Weaknesses:' Fairy, Bug (x4) *'Resistances:' None *'Immunities:' Psychic *'Neutralities:' Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon